


Karkat: Tease

by Errorcode254



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, M/M, but I couldn't bring myself to ruin the cute, it was gonna be porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-05 23:46:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5394740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Errorcode254/pseuds/Errorcode254
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was gonna be porn, but couldn't bring myself to ruin the cute cuddles</p>
            </blockquote>





	Karkat: Tease

Your name is Karkat, and you're probably the best boyfriend in the world.  
Take right now for example. You're being really supportive of your boyfriends needs. 

Dave likes to stay fit. Something about staying on his toes. Honestly, you don't get it. You just rely on your totally badass sickle skills. Not him though. Even now, he's doing push ups. Of course, your positioning could have something to do with that. 

You've been laying on the floor under him since he started, playing around with his phone and searching through his selfies. You smile up at him, and give him a quick peck on the lips when he lowers himself, and honestly, he fits so perfectly between your legs that you're pretty amazed you never thought to do this before now. 

His movements are getting slower, and you figure he'll probably stop and move to the couch any minute now. His face is scrunched up in concentration, and not that you'd admit it, but he looking really fucking adorable. His arms are trembling and you put your hands on his collarbone.

“Don't you think you've had enough, Stride-” Before you can even finish the sentence, Dave is on top of you. And he may be lean, but muscle is fucking heavy when it drops on top of you.

“Ow, Jesus, you fucking bulge-stroker. Fuck.” 

You wiggle your hands out from between your bodies and drape them over his back, chuckling when he nuzzles his face against your neck. Your legs open a little wider to accommodate his body between them and and his forearms lay on either side of your head. You shake your head and kiss his neck gently while one hand slips under his top to slowly stroke his ribs. 

He gives a defeated groan and attempts to wiggle away from your fingers and you can't help but chuckle at him. You smirk as he opens one eye at you and you laugh again. You can't help it. He's pretty fucking adorable. 

You kiss his cheek and run your fingers through his hair. You're gonna be pinned here for a while, and honestly, you couldn't be happier.

**Author's Note:**

> Send me prompts at nopethefuckout.tumblr.com


End file.
